The Belonging
by kam1997
Summary: Follows the lives of Derek, Chloe, and the gang after they defeat the Edison Group. They settle in a remote town under fake names and try to lead as normal or a life as possible. Derek and Chloe's relationship blossoms, becoming stronger even through all the obstacles they face while running from their enemies.
1. Freedom

We had defeated the Edison Group, free of Lyle House at last. Kit and Aunt Lauren had crammed me, Tori, Simon, and Derek into a van and we had been driving for hours, trying to put as much distance between us and the Edison Group as possible. I wasn't quite sure where we were going, or what we would do when we got there, but I had overheard a conversation between Kit and Aunt Lauren and Kit said we would try to find a small town far away and live there under fake names. He even said we'd go to school there and try to settle down as much as we could given the fact that we were still been hunted by the Cabal. This would be nothing new for Simon and Derek, this is how they had lived their whole lives. Of course it wasn't the ideal situation, but compared to how we've been living the last few months it seemed like paradise.

We pulled up to a small motel that appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. "We'll stay here for the night and get some much needed rest, in the morning we can decide on a town to try and settle in for the moment" Kit told us. Aunt Lauren had gone to check us in and come back with two room keys. "One room for the boys, and one for the girls" she said and gave me a tight smile.

We seperated and settled into our motel rooms. They each had two beds and a small bathroom but I wasn't complaining, I went to take a much needed shower, using the soap and shampoo that was layed out on a neatly folded towel sitting next to the sink. It felt so good to finally wash my hair, I don't even remember the last time I got the chance to take a shower, the last few days were a blur. Everything had happened so fast and I still couldn't believe we were free of the Edision Group, even if it was just for the moment. I shut the water off, not wanting to take too long because I was sure Tori and Aunt Lauren would want the chance to shower before we finally got some sleep.

When I came out of the tiny bathroom we were sharing Tori was sitting up on her bed. "I don't know about you, but im starving, want to come with me to the lobby and we can buy some snacks?" she asked, I glanced at the clock, much to my suprise it was only 8:00. I agreed, realizing how hungry I actually was, I hadn't eaten in hours.

As me and Tori walked to the lobby I noticed that she was a little off, "I'm always here if you need to talk, I know your mom wasn't the most loving mother, but losing a parent always hurts", I knew she was upset about her mothers death, even if she didn't want to show it. " I know, I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you, I was really hoping we could start fresh, I'm sure we'll both need a friend since we won't be staying in the same place for long". I smiled at her, she wasn't so bad when she wasnt trying to rip my head off, and she was right we'd both need a friend these next few months while we were on the run. "It's okay, we can just forget about all that and start over" I replied as we turned into the lobby.

Derek was already buying snacks, no suprise there. We walked up to him "hey wolfboy, did you get something for us too?" Tori asked with a hint of sarcasm, she winked at me. Derek didn't even bother responding, he handed me an energy bar and a chocolate chip cookie, "I'll be in my room if you need anything Chloe" he smiled and left. "I'm guessing forgiveness isn't going to come so easy with him" Tori said grabbing a apple and granola bar. "I'm sure he'll warm up eventually" I replied as we walked toward the counter so Tori could pay.

We went back to the room and ate in silence. "I'm going to go take a shower" Tori said as she was getting up from the bed we had to share for the night. I fell asleep before she even returned, exhausted from the long day we had.


	2. Planning

When I woke up the sun was streaming through the cheap drapes on the motel room window. I stretched and got up. Tori was still fast asleep on her side of the bed, I glanced at the clock, 9:00. I hadn't slept that long in months, It felt so good to wake up fully rested. I walked to the bathroom quietly, not wanting to wake up Aunt Lauren and Tori. I realized I didn't have anything, not a change of clothes or even a toothbrush to get rid of my nasty morning breath. I grabbed some money and headed down to the lobby, they had a small store where we bought food last night, and I was hoping I could find a toothbrush there.

I grabbed money and slipped out of the room quietly. The store ended up having toothbrushes and I bought enough for everyone, I know they'd appreciate that. I walked back to the room and Tori was awake when I got there. "Morning, I got you a toothbrush" I said handing her a pink one. "oh my god, you're a life saver!" she said. I had also picked up a tube of toothpaste for us to all share, I brushed my teeth, thankful to get rid of the terrible breath problem.

The boys room was next to ours and I knocked on the door quietly, Derek is usually a early riser so I knew he'd be up, but I didn't want to wake Simon and Kit incase they were still asleep. Sure enough, Derek was the one to answer the door, he slipped out right away, closing the door behind him. " I didn't want to wake up Simon and Dad" he explained. " I was wondering if you wanted to go on a morning walk? " I asked. I wanted to get out for a while, it was so nice to be able to go wherever we wanted now. I was used to being confined in the Lyle House. " Sure" he agreed with a smile.

I hadn't got a chance to spend time with Derek since we escaped. Once we got outside he stopped and pulled me into his arms, I snuggled into his chest." I missed you. The last couple days were so crazy I feel like I didn't even get a chance to see you" he said, reading my mind. "me too" I replied leaning up to kiss him. Our lips connected and I felt butterflies in my stomach. We had only kissed a handful of times, we had been too busy fighting the Edison Group the last week to do much else. My hands tangled in his jet black hair, it was shaggy, he needed to get a haircut. He pulled me closer, and our bodies pressed together. I pulled back, not wanting to go too far yet, technically me and Derek had only been together for a little more than a week, even if it felt like more. I didn't want to rush through all the steps of the relationship too fast. I looked up at him and he smiled. Since he'd been changing more regularly his acne had faded, only leaving a few pimples behind. His hair had also stopped getting greasy half way through the day, I'd have to watch out for the other girls at our new school when we settled down.

"Woah guys settle down with the PDA!" I heard Tori say from behind me. I stepped back from Derek to see what she wanted. " Kit wants to talk to us all in his room. We need to decide where we're going from here" she said. Me and Derek followed her to the boy's room. Simon was sitting up in his bed, it looked like Kit had finally gave in and woke him up, he had a bad case of bedhead. Lauren and Kit were sitting on the other bed, waiting for us. We sat down on Simons bed and started discussing our plan. " Lauren and I think it would be best to drive as far as we can from here and find a small town where we can settle down for a little while, under fake names of course. Nothing is permanent but we're hoping that this way you kids can go to school and try to lead a somewhat normal life". We all agreed, anything sounded good to us, as long as we were free of the Edison Group. " Of course we still have to be very precautious, the Cabal is still after us." he continued, " we found a small town called Hartlington Springs, which is about a 18 hour drive from here, we're going to drive there today. Once we get there we'll look for a temporary house". I was so relieved. Even though the Cabal was still after us we'd have a lot of freedom in this new town. I can't believe this but I'm excited to be able to go to school like a normal teenager. " Before we go, I know you guys are probably dying to change your clothes so Lauren is going to go out and pick up a few things just for now and we'll get everything else once we get to the town, and I'm going to find a car we can use to drive there, I don't want to use the one we used to drive here just incase". We were all excited about fresh clothes and the new life we got to start " This new town better have some cute boys" Tori said, I wasn't even surprised, I shook my head at her. " Oh and before I go " Kit said. We all looked at him with anticipation, " Chloe and Tori, I got hair dye for you, and Derek and Simon you guys are getting hair cuts, you better hope that Tori and Chloe aren't too terrible at cutting hair" he winked " we can't risk being recognized, Lauren and I are cutting our hair too" . Simon and Tori groaned, "this sucks" Simon complained, but we really heard it from Tori, " new boys aren't going to matter, my hair is going to look like shit". We all ignored her, we were used to it.

When Kit and Lauren left me and Tori went to our own room, dye in my hands. "What colour is it?" Tori asked, I looked at the box, they even had our names on them so we knew which colour was for who. " Blonde for you, and brown for me, great" I said to her. We both groaned and followed the directions on the bottle. We had to wait 20 minutes for the dye to set so I tried to make small talk. "So are you excited about finally settling down? I mean I know it's nothing permanent but we'll actually be able to lead pretty normal lives" I said, " Yeah!" she replied " I know this is so not like me, but I'm actually excited to start school again, I miss being just a normal teenage girl". " Me too" I agreed " we'll have to defend eachother, I'm sure we'll get out fair share of teasing from the popular girls about this lovely dye job" I said pointing to my hair. Tori giggled, " I'm sure we will" she agreed with a wink. We talked until the 20 minutes was up, then we rinsed out the dye. "I'm nevous to see what this looks like dry" I said, Tori was using the crappy hotel blow dryer, we had to take turns. "Trust me, it couldn't look worse than this" Tori groaned. The blonde was a big change, she didn't look bad, it would just take some getting used to. I didn't look at mine until I was done with the hair dryer.

I looked in the mirror. It didn't suit me but it wasn't quite as unflattering as the black that Derek had got me the last time I had to dye my hair. " It looks good! I mean it's different, that's what we're going for right?" Tori smiled at me, trying to make the best of our current situation. "You're right" I replied, " could be worse".

When we entered Simon and Dereks room Derek laughed at Tori "hey barbie" he winked. Tori stuck her tongue out at him " just wait and see what your hair looks like when were done, I'm sure you won't be laughing" she grinned. We each had a pair of scissors and Derek and Simon were sitting in the bathtub, we didnt exactly have time to clean up a bunch of hair after we were done, Aunt Lauren and Kit should be back soon and we'd be leaving. "Have you done this before?" I whispered to Tori, "nope" she replied with a grin. I could tell she was going to enjoy this. I carefully trimmed Derek's hair all around, then I trimmed a few pieces in the from shorter to frame his face. His hair had been long, so the short hair was a big change. Simon was nervous, who wouldn't be if Tori was their hairdresser for the day. It didnt end up being too bad. She chopped off all his perfect blonde spikes. It was sort of military style now, very short, very unlike Simon.

Aunt Lauren and Kit returned then. They had stopped at a hair dresser, Aunt Lauren was sporting a short bob, and Kit's salt and pepper hair was trimmed much like Simons. We changed into our new clothes, ditching our old ones since we were last seen by the Edison Group in them. I got a simple pink hoodie and blue jeans. We all Piled into the van that Kit had hot wired and started our long drive. I snuggled into Derek's shoulder and watched the motel fade into the distance behind us.


	3. Hartlington Springs

I woke up to find myself snuggled into Derek's shoulder, Simon's soft snores were coming from the front of the van. I lifed my head carefully, incase Derek was asleep aswell. Kit was driving, I glanced at the clock near the front of the car, it said 6:00AM. How long did I sleep? I don't even remember falling asleep in the first place. We had to be almost in Hartlington Springs by now, we left in the evening yesterday. My movements had woken Derek, He opened his eyes and yawned. "where are we?" he asked Kit groggily, sitting up. " We have about 4 hours to go, we'll stop in a little bit for breakfast" Kit replied.

"Good morning" I smiled at Derek, " morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" he replied, with his signiture breathtaking grin. " As good as someone can in a crammed car" I replied with a yawn. Simon stirred in his seat, when he sat up he looked like a mess, he always wakes up with terrible bedhead. He looked at the clock and groaned, we all know how Simon feels about mornings. Kit pulled into a Duncan Donuts up ahead.

Simon shook Tori awake, she was the only one that was still asleep when we pulled into the Duncan Donuts parking lot. Much like her brother Tori was not a morning person. " Ew. It's way to early to do anything" she complained, but we all needed a bathroom break and food so she gave in and came inside. We all got coffee since we needed the caffine boost and bagels. We decided to eat in the car to save time, we were all dying to get to the new town and see what it's like.

After another two boring hours crammed into the car with Tori and Simon bickering infront of us, as usual, we saw a sign that said "Hartlington Springs, the place to be!". We were all peering out the windows, trying to get a look at the town we would be staying in. It was very different then the citys we were used to. Old buildings and little shops lined the town's main street. The houses were all very unique and victorian looking. To me this seemed like the perfect town for us. Small and secluded, it was much more peaceful than any of the busy towns I have lived in. There was forest everywhere, which would be perfect for Derek's weekly change. Kit has promised to find a house close to the forest to accomidate Derek.

We pulled into what was probably the only hotel in town and Kit checked into two rooms. We would only stay here while we found a house to buy, Kit said a week at the most. Him and Lauren had already been looking at houses and had a few in mind. This hotel was much nicer then the last one we stayed in, it's cozyness made me feel at home. I knocked on the door of the boy's room, hoping that Derek would want to walk around so we could check out our new surroundings. I wanted to stretch my legs after that long ride.

"Hey" Derek said, closing the door behind him. He leaned down for a quick kiss. " So would you like to go for a walk with me? I want to see what's around here" I said, " yeah" he agreed grabbing my hand," I'll be back in an hour!" he called to Kit, and we set off.

"So do you like it?" I asked, me and Derek had been walking for about ten minutes, exploring all the little shops on the street that our hotel was on. " Yeah, I like all the forests, and the fact that it's quiet. Not a lot of people to bug us" he winked at me. "Yeah" I agreed, " I like that too, and the buildings here are beautiful! I'm sure Tori won't be appreciating the lack of stores though". He laughed, I'm sure we'd hear about it the second that we try shopping. We got away from the streets and started exploring the forest. Derek grabbed my hand and leaned me against a tree. He leaned down, breath hot on my lips, then slowly he brushed out lips together. The kiss quickly intensified, Derek pressed his magnificent body into mine and his tongue grazed my bottom lip, asking for enterance. I opened my mouth shyly, his tongue glided over mine, and soon they were fighting for dominance. Derek was letting his hands roam, brushing them over my hips. I slowly slid my hand under Derek's shirt, feeling brave. It grazed over his rock hard abs and I heard his moan. I didn't know what I was ready to do when it came to mine and Derek's relationship. I'm always careful because I don't want to do something i regret, but today I felt like I was ready for second base.

I felt Derek's erection press into my abdomen. He froze, realizing that I could feel that too. Blush creeped up onto his cheeks, "I'm s-sorry...can't help it.." he said, nervous and embarassed. Instead of responding with words I pressed my body to his again. My lips found his and instead of exlporing under his shirt I let my hand graze over the buldge in Derek's jeans. He gasped moaning into my mouth. I didn't really know what I was doing, I had never thought about being sexual with a guy before so I was pretty cluless. Judging by the sounds of pleasure coming from Derek, I was doing something right. I pulled my hand back and Derek groaned. I brought my hand up to the fly of his jeans, pausing, to see if that was okay. "go ahead" Derek whispered in my ear, nibbling on it. I moaned and undid the button and fly of his pants. Unsure of what to do next I looked up to Derek.

His eyes were full of lust and he met my eyes directly. " I don't really know what to do" I admitted " can you... show me?" I asked, blushing. I was so nervous that I would screw something up. He smiled at my innocence. He pulled his boxers down a bit, so that his erection was free and he gently placed my hand on it. His breathing was quickening he placed his fingers over mine and made a stroking motion, after a few strokes he left me to it. I quickly got the hang of it. Derek let out a moan, and it had to be the sexiest noise I've ever heard. I tried tightening my grip and quickening my pace. Derek's breaths were coming in gasps and he moaned against my lips "oh god chloe, keep that up.. I'm gunna..." Derek was thrusting his hips to meet her hand, chloe focused on the top, he seemed to like that a lot. "Is it okay if..." Derek didn't get to finish, his orgasm took over, warm liquid shooting out onto my hand, Derek groaned and pulled back from my lips, "you're honestly the best girlfriend ever" he said.


	4. House Hunting

Today was our first full day in town and we were going to look at the houses Lauren and Kit had found. They were going to go alone but decided that we should all decide together. They wanted us to be as happy as we could be under the given circumstances. The person selling the first house was expecting us at 10:00 that morning, much to Tori and Simon's annoyance. "Who scheduels anything at this time" Tori complained. I sat in between Simon and Derek, I missed talking to Simon, " So " I turned to him, " planning on joining any sports teams when we start school?" I asked. " Yeah!" he said, " I played on the basketball team at the last place where we were living before Lyle house, since it was the only place we really settled down in" . " I'm hoping we can stay here a while" I replied. I was tired of running.

Just then we pulled up infront of the first house. It was big, with a wrap around porch and french doors. The house itself was blue with white trim. The owner was waiting outside to give us a tour. He led us through the big french doors and into the main floor. The living room was big with a couch already there, the owner said we could keep that if we wanted. Thankfully it had a pretty big kitchen, which we would need with all these people in one house, it was complete with a dining room, table in place for us to keep. The basement was finished, it has ugly green shag carpeting but we'd take what we can get. There was a bedroom and small bathroom down there complete with a shower. The upstairs had three more bedrooms, and an attic loft which could be used for another person to sleep in, which was plenty of room if Derek and Simon shared. There was also a huge backyard that led into the forest, perfect for Derek.

We discussed how we felt about it on the ride to the next house, " I like it" Derek said, " the backyard leads right into the forest so it's perfect for my weekly change and there's a lot of room". We all agreed, this one was looking pretty good, I wasn't sure if anything else could compare.

The next house was more modern looking, big with a red front door and grey bricks on the outside. This one had a big living room too, but the kitchen was much smaller and there was space for a table in the corner, rather than a dining room. It also didn't include furniture, which was a lot less convenient. We didn't even finish the tour because we liked the other one better already.

The final stop was a red house with white trim, it almost looked like a barn from the outside. It was a bit smaller than the last two. It also came with furniture, but the living room was smaller, and so were the bedrooms, and the basement was unfinished. We all agreed that the first one was the best we were going to find. Kit bought it right there, they said we could move in tomorrow if we wanted, the owner was just happy to get rid of it. In a small town like this selling a house wouldn't be easy.

We were all excited to move in, motels were getting old. It was always really crammed and uncomfortable. " Can me and Derek have the room in the basement?" Simon asked, he probably just wanted the bathroom that no one would really use, so he could spike his hair in peace. "Sure, it is the biggest room and since you have to share that would be best". Kit, Lauren, and Tori would each take one of the three upstairs bedrooms and I'd get the attic. I always wanted a loft bedroom, they were so cozy.

I went to sleep thinking about the new house and new life we were about to start.


	5. Moving In

When i woke up the next morning Tori, Lauren and I went out to get us some clothes and a few basic things that we would need for our new house. After we went to a home goods store we stopped at the local mall. " I hope they have a Forever 21! " Tori said, sure enough they did, it was probably the biggest store in the mall. We browsed for a while, Tori was eager to finally be able to buy new clothes, " This would look good on you!" Tori said to me, holding up a flowly turquoise top. I ended up buying that in pink too and then four basic t-shirts, a hoodie, and three pairs of jeans. Tori got the flowly top in white, a simple black dress, two pairs of jeans, a skirt, and two long sleeve tops. Lauren went to look for clothes for herself and Kit, and Tori and I told her we would meet up with her in an hour so we could shop for Derek and Simon.

" This should be fun, Simon can get pretty picky when it comes to clothes" Tori winked. We went into a Hot Topic and bought Simon three v neck t-shirts, three pairs of jeans , and a pull over hoodie, and the same for Derek. " If we go basic they can't really complain" I said to Tori, she agreed, and I let her do most of the picking out because I wasn't exactly a fashion expert.

When we finally made it back to the motel the boys were ready to go, they had packed the little amount of stuff we had so we could get going to the new house as soon as possible.

I had just finished organizing my clothes in the closet of my small attic room when there was a knock at the door. " Come in!" I yelled. Derek closed the door behind him and bounded up the steps that led to the loft, catching me in his arms. " How do you like the room chlo?" he asked grinning at me. " I actually love it! it could just use some more furniture" I said. Kit had ordered beds as soon as we got the house so my bed was the only thing in the room, making it look pretty bare. " All you really need is the bed" He said with a wink gently pushing me down on it so I was on my back. I giggled and he climbed on top of me , leaning down and catching my lips in his.

My hands tangled in his jet black hair as he moved down my jawline, leaving a trail of kisses behind. I ran my hands down his muscular back, slowly lifting his shirt when I reached the bottom. He got the hint and lifted it over his head, revealing his sexy six pack. He had the perfect body. He leaned down once again, and our tongues fought for dominance. He tugged at the bottom of my shirt, slowly pulling it over my head. I felt a little exposed, but quickly forgot about that when Derek's lips sought out mine once again. His hand driften down my stomach to the top of my pants, stopping as if he was asking for permission, I nodded and felt his hand slowly slip in. When his fingers came in contact with my clit I moaned into his mouth. This was the best feeling in the word. His finger slowly circled it. My legs were squirming, and I felt him smile against my lips. His other finger circled my entrance, then slowly slipped in. He thrusted it in and out, still circling my clit. "Oh my god Derek" I moaned. My insides felt like they were exploading as my orgasm took over. He pulled his finger out and looked into my eyes. I could feel myself blushing, I can't believe that just happened.

Just then Kit called us " Derek, Chloe, dinner is ready!".


	6. school preperation

I tried to make myself look less flustered before me and Derek headed downstairs for dinner. Knowing Tori she would notice right away if I wasn't careful. Kit ordered chinese food, Derek's favorite, and we all ate a discussed the new house. " We'll go out and get a few essentials over the weekend, but we don't need much because it's just going to be left behind when we run again." Kit said.

We all finished eating and Simon and Derek went out to the backyard. They found a football back there, must have been left from the previous owners, and were tossing it back and forth. I decided to leave them for some much needed "bro time" and went upstairs to find Tori. I wanted some help picking an outfit for tomorrow, our first day at the new school. I wasn't planning on making any friends, not worth it when we could be leaving at any time, but I still wanted to make a good impression.

I knocked at Tori's door "come in!" She shouted. The room was pretty big and it had pink walls, perfect for Tori, that was probably why she chose this room. " Hey, want to help me pick my outfit for tomorrow? I want to make a good impression" I said, "yeah!" She replied already making her way to my bedroom.

She picked the turquoise top. Had gotten and a pair of jeans " simple, but cute! And you can shower tonight then braid your hair, and when you wakeup you'll have cute waves" she smiled. " You're a genius, thank you!" I told her. She even organized what I had into a bunch of different outfits that I would have never thought of.

When I was done talking to Tori I headed to the bathroom to take my shower, it was only 7:30 but I wanted to make sure my hair had as long as possible to dry in the braids. I grabbed the towel I had picked up, we each got one for now, but when I got there Tori was taking a bath with some bathbomb she picked up on our shopping spree so I went to see if I could shower in the boys bathroom. I knocked at the door " come in!" I heard Simon's cheerful voice shout. I hadn't got to really look at the boys room until now and it was actually pretty nice. Two single beds were set up and there was lots of room, the walls were blue and green, which happened to be Simon and Derek's favorite colors. Derek was lying on his stomach in only boxers, he appeared to be asleep already. "Hey Simon, would you mind if I used your shower? Tori's hogging the upstairs bathroom, as usual" he laughed, " we're going to have to get used to that aren't we?" He said, " go ahead, any time you need it".

Their bathroom was fairly small. Just a small sink with a little mirror/cabinet and a stand up shower. There was some cheap vanilla scented shampoo and body wash already in the shower so I just got in.

It felt so nice to finally relax and be able to take my time in the shower, Lauren, me, and Tori had stopped at a Wallgreens on out trip out so we got all the basics including razors. I shaved my legs for the first time in two weeks, and let the hot water relax my sore muscles. When I got out I used the boy's brush and put my hair up in a towel. I was just about to leave when I heard a soft knock at the door and Derek just let himself into the bathroom. "Woah bro! Trying to sneak a peek?!" I heard Simon call from their bedroom, Derek chuckled. " I just wanted to say goodnight" he told me, leaning down to give me a somewhat quick kiss. " Go get some rest for the big first day back at school" he winked and I followed him out.

I braided my hair and finally climbed into my bed for the night. It was a little cold because all we had gotten were cheap throw blankets to tide us over for the next couple nights. I drifted off to sleep almost immediately, exhausted from the busy day we had.

There you go guys! Updates will be more frequent again! My dad put a block on my computer that kept me from being able to go on fanfiction but I'm using my phone for now. So sorry for the delay. I'm thinking that I'm just going to cut Lauren from the story. She was never really an important character for me and I feel like she just gets in the way of the story, plus I don't really have much to say about her. I know she was in previous chapters so I'm going to leave that but don't expect her to be talked about much at all in the rest of them. Thank you for the reviews by the way! It means a lot to finally get feed back. I'll always read them and take your guy's opinions into consideration so feel free to put any requests!


	7. Hartlington High

The alarm on my watch went off at 6:30 BEEP BEEP BEEP. I groaned and rolled over hitting the snooze button. I forgot how much I hated getting up for school. At my old school I had a driver though so I didn't have to be ready early to catch a bus, but in our new town we would ride the school bus like normal kids. School started at 8:25 and the bus came at 7:25, we were one of the earlier stops, it wouldn't make it back to the school until about 7:45. That gave me a little less than an hour to get ready, which was more than enough time since I didn't have much to use to make myself look good, not that I ever used a lot of makeup or hair products. Tori made a point of stalking up right away with the "basics" which was a lot more than you would think, I just got a mascara and a tube of pink lip gloss.

I rolled out of bed and turned my light on, trying to wake myself up. There was a small sink and mirror in the far corner of my room, I thought that was an odd place for a sink,I didn't even see it at first when I got the room, maybe this had been a guest room previously. It was quiet convenient for me right now tho. I splashed some cold water on my face to wash it off a bit. I put a little bit of mascara on to try and make myself look more awake, because my eyes were looking pretty tired, and then I swiped some lip gloss across my lips to give me some colour.

When I got downstairs to try and find some breakfast Simon was already down there. "Morning" I said, giggling at his bedhead. "Hey, it will be gone in no time" he said with a wink, walking downstairs to take care of his hair. I found a granola bar to eat and I took the lunch money that kit had left for us on the counter.

I bumped into Derek as I ws exiting the kitchen. "Hey, how did you sleep" he asked, smiling down at me, " pretty good until I was rudely awakened by my alarm clock" I said winking as I brushed past him, kissing his cheek as I slid out of the room.

Tori ended up running late and we almost missed the bus, not to any of our suprise. I sat with derek, our fingers interwined. We all sat at the front of the bus because it was usually the less popular area to sit. The kids that were already on the bus looked pretty friendly, people from small towns weren't used to having new kids and I was hoping they would be friendly. The last thing we needed was some popular douche bag giving us a hard time.

We pulled up to the school. There was five cars in the small parking lot and little groups of students chatting and having fun near the front of the school. We walked in together, following the crowd of students that got off our bus. We all had the same last name, we were pretending to be siblings, Derek and I being the adopted ones, so me and Derek's relationship had to be a secret. That really sucked considering the improvement in Derek's looks, he was looking better each day.

I was putting my bag in my locker when Derek came behind me "hey" he said casually. I could tell this pretending to be siblings thing was going to be hard for both of us. "Hi, what's your first class?" I smiled at him, making sure it was only friendly. All our lockers were in a row since they went alphabetically by last name. " Math " he replied, if it wasn't for Derek being super smart we would have had pretty similar classes. We have second period art together and third period gym, it was co ed at this school. instead of 8 classes all year this school has 4 and they're split into semesters. " Aweh well atleast we have second and third together." I said. We said our goodbyes and I headed off to my first class, which was english.

I walked in awkwardly and all the seats were full except one next to a blonde haired girl. She was thin with blue eyes and a few freckles on her nose, her hair was in really pretty waves. " Hey do you mind if I sit here" I asked shyly. " Yeah! My name is Marilyn" she said with a bright smile. She seemed fairly nice. I wondered why she was sitting alone. " I'm chloe, nice to meet you" I said sitting down next to her.

The teacher was going on about some book they had been reading and I had no idea what that was about so I just tuned him out. I wondered how Derek's math class was going. For some reason he actually enjoyed math a lot so I'm sure he was liking being back in school. Just then I heard the teacher shout "get into partners and discuss the answers of the three questions on the board, they will be due at the end of the period, you have twenty five minutes.

I turned to Marilyn, she was the only person I had talked to so far. " Would you be my partner?" I asked, "sure!" She replied. We ended up chatting a lot more than actually working. She told me about the girls I should avoid, " chelsea johnson is the school bitch, she's dating brad jackson, who happens to be a huge douche bag. They run the school, them and chelsea's minions, as I like to call them, Mackenzie, Kayla, and Sarah." She explained, filling me in on all the schools gossip. We talked the rest of the period but we still managed to finish the questions, she helped me since I was totally lost.

As soon as the bell rang I rushed to be art class, excited to see Derek. When I walked in he was sitting at the back, saving a seat next to him for me. Simon was on the other side of my seat, everyone was going to think we were a really close family. " I'm so excited for this class, this is the only class that I outshine Derek in" Simon said with a wink. This teacher kept going on about some artist who's work we had to recreate, the painting was simple enough, but knowing my art skills this wasn't going to end very we'll. We had to listen to a lecture on the artist all period and didn't get a chance to work on our piece until tomorrow. I was so happy that it was finally lunch. I didn't miss listening to teachers talk about things no one cared for.

"Hey! Tori caught up with me at my locker. " So I met this girl! And she's really nice but her friends aren't hanging out with her anymore so I invited her to sit with us. Do you mind? She's going to meet us in the caf line so we can all get food" she explained. "Yeah I don't care" I said with a smile. We met Derek and Simon in line for food, Simon was talking to a petite girl with blonde hair. When she turned to us I recognized her " Marilyn?", "hey Chloe!" She replied with her signiture grin. " Well I see you've met my siblings ". I liked Marilyn so I didn't have any problem with her hanging out with us. " Woah apparently I'm not the only one making friends" Tori grinned. I went to stand with Derek, I hated that we had to pretend to be siblings, that meant we couldn't give even the slightest hint that we were dating. " So are you liking your classes" I said, he smiled slightly " yeah math was really good, and you know how art went.". We moved up in line, it was our turn to order.

I got grilled cheese and tomato soup, Derek got an excessive amount of food as usual, and we all sat down to eat. Marilyn and simon were getting along really well, we was also into drawing. Derek even seemed to like her which wasn't like him. Just as we were finishing up a blond haired girl wearing an extremely short skirt, and low cut top made her way over to where I was sitting next to Derek. " Hey, Derek, I was wondering if you wanted to help me with math tomorrow at lunch, since you're sooo smart" she batted her eyelashes. I was disgusted, she had seen him in class once and she was already throwing herself at him, not to mention furious, because he was mine. " Sorry, I'm not interested. But I'm sure the teacher could help you with whatever you needed" he replied with a fake smile. She looked shocked, she turned and stomped back to a group of girls that looked like barbies.

I wanted to hug Derek and tell him how awesome that was but I just got up to throw my leftovers out and get rid of the tray. This was going to be an interesting next few weeks.

Hey guys. So I tried to incorporate a bit of jealousy because you said you wanted that, and I wanted to know if you guys likes Marilyn. I was thinking that she could be a supernatural from the edison project that is coming into her powers but doesn't know what's going on. So the gang will help her through it, and maybe some romance between her and simon?. And someone had suggested chloe and Derek share a room due to nightmares but since Derek has a room already I'm thinking he can just come sleep with her often. Review please!


	8. Suspicions

I was relieved to finally pull up to our stop after a long first day. I couldn't wait to get inside so I didn't have to pretend to be someone I'm not any longer. We only had about a two minute walk from our bus stop to our house, which was surrounded by trees so we had to make our way through a miniature forest. " Can I please comment on how stupid the fake last name Kit made up is? " Tori said, rolling her eyes. Kit had made up a family name for us, the Wolfe's. Ironic, I know. I giggled, " he just wanted it to be something we wouldn't forget. It would be suspicious if we hesitated when we were asked what our last name is" Simon defended his father, as usual.

When we got into the house Kit was on the phone with someone. They were talking about an open position at the local hospital, Kit needed a job if we were gunna keep living here or we were going to go broke. Tori and Simon had already gone to their rooms to put their books away so I grabbed Derek's hand and led him up to my room while everyone was distracted.

When we reached the top of the stairs he picked me up bridal style, I giggled as he set me down right at the top of the stairs that led to my bedroom. He crushed his lips to mine and I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my hands in his hair. He pulled back and smiled " I've been waiting for this all day" he growled, gently pushing me on the bed. He kissed me playfully, his tongue brushing mine and his fingers tracing circles into my lower back.

This time when he pulled away he rolled onto his side, pulling me with him. We laid like this in silence for a couple minutes before I asked how his day was. " Good, especially math, I felt like that was the only class where I fit in. Oh and of course because of Chelsea" he teased. I rolled my eyes " Marilyn said she's with a football player anyways, maybe they have an on and off kind of relationship". He frowned " maybe. I like Marilyn and all but didn't you think it was weird that she had no one to sit with? She's really nice I don't see why she wouldn't have friends" he explained. " Yeah I agree, if we get to know her better we could always ask, maybe her and her friends got in a fight". Just then there was a knock at my door. Simon bounded up the steps and sat on the corner of my bed.

" What are you guys up to?" He winked at Derek. " Were just talking about how it's odd that Marilyn doesn't have any friends, yet she's super nice and friendly" I explained to him. " Oh I know why. She told me that she was part of Chelsea's group for years but after they got into highschool they just kind of grew apart, but it didn't end well, that's why she doesn't have friends. If Chelsea doesn't like you, nobody does. She runs the school" Simon looked like he really felt bad for her. " That must have been rough on her. I don't know how she dealt with that for this long." I said. We were all placed in grade ten, except Derek who was in eleven, so Marilyn had been sitting alone for a while now.

We talked for a few more minutes before heading downstairs to see how Kit's phone call went. "Hey dad, who were you talking to?" Simon asked as we all sat down in the living room. " Well I was talking to the owner of the local hospital and there's a janitor position available so he said I could start working there tomorrow." Kit explained. I was glad that he had found a job, I thought it would be hard because in small towns they're usually all taken.

We ate dinner and then all settled down around the T.V Kit had picked up earlier today. We watched Nightmare On Elm Street and I headed upstairs for bed. I was exhausted so I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

When my alarm clock went off this morning it wasn't as hard to get up. I crashed at 9:30 last night so I got plenty of sleep. I went about my normal getting ready for school routine, I wore one of the basic t-shirts that I had bought at Forever 21. It was a bright red colour that really complimented my hair and skintone, the cut was also very flattering. It was a slight v-neck that dipped down right before my boobs so there was hardly any cleavage, which I liked I didn't want to feel exposed. I wore some ripped skinny jeans with it, and applied my cherry lip gloss to compliment the red in my shirt.

By the time I finished it was only 6:50, so I had plenty of time before I had to leave. I decided to make Derek and I breakfast, so I rummaged through the fridge to see what groceries Kit had picked up. I found eggs and cheese so I decided to make us egg and cheese sandwiches, something I used to eat often when I lived with my dad. The sound of the egg sizzling in the pan reminded me so much of home. When I was finished cooking I brought the sandwich down to the boy's room.

Derek answered the door when I knocked. He looked sleepy and had a nice case of bedhead, "morning" he grunted. "Hey I made you breakfast!" I smiled, hoping he would like the sandwich. He grinned "thanks Chlo this looks awesome" he leaned down for a quick kiss before heading upstairs to eat with me.

When Tori and Simon finally dragged themselves out of bed and got ready we headed to the bus stop. When we got on Marilyn had seats saved for us all around her, so we could all sit together. We all chatted about how our night went and asked Marilyn about hers. Marilyn followed me to my locker when we got to the school so that we could walk to first period together. Ever since our talk with Simon last night I was dying to know what drove Marilyn's friends away from her. I didn't think they just grew apart, I knew there had to be something that caused it but I didn't know what. I wanted to ask her about it but I figured I should wait until we knew eachother a little better, I didn't want to look nosey. " Hey I love your shirt!" Marilyn said, breaking me out of my trance. " Thanks, I got it at the Forever 21 in the mall" I smiled. She was wearing nude colored flats and a white sundress covered in blue flowers. It was spring and the weather was actually getting pretty warm, I need to look for some dresses and shorts soon.

According to Marilyn the english teacher did the same thing every day, and she was right. He talked for a bit then assigned questions in partners. I was with Marilyn again, and I really wanted to ask about her and her friends. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with her, nothing bad, just that she was different. We started working and I just went for it, what did I have to lose really. " Marilyn?" I asked cautiously , " yeah?", " what happened to your old friends, I mean you must have been a part of a group at one point". She looked a little uncomfortable, " I guess you could say we ... grew apart. When I first started highschool weird things were happening. The doctors called them hallucinations. I used to be friends with Chelsea... and being how she is she called me weird and slowly isolated me more and more until we just stopped talking completely" she finished quietly. It sounded like I was one of the first people she shared this information with, Simon knew some of this but I got a lot more out of her. " That's terrible. You would think they would stay by you and try and help. It's probably better that you're no longer friends with them, they weren't true friends." I gave her a small smile of sympathy. "I'm glad you're not judgemental like them. I thought you guys would do the same if you found out, then I'd be left sitting alone at lunch again". It clued in on me then, hallucinations, starting when she started highschool, right around puberty. That was exactly what happened to me when I found out the truth about what I am.

I wanted to know if she was adopted, I don't see how her parents would have kept this from her if they knew. I didn't want to come off as nosey so I figured that could wait for another time. " Were not like that, I'm sure you'll think we're pretty weird too once you get to know us better" I said with a wink, the uncomfortable look faded to a smile, " let's hope that our weirdness is compatible" she giggled, and we went on to finish our questions.

I tracked down Derek on the way to our second period art class, I needed to tell him what I found out about Marilyn. I truly wanted to help her if she was a supernatural as well, especially if there was a chance that she was part of the Edison Group's experiment. I'm sure that they were looking for her all over, her parents probably put her in such an isolated town on purpose. " Der, I think Marilyn might be a supernatural, a necromancer actually." I explained quickly, eager to get this information to him. " I thought that ever since we met her, there's just something about her. I was going to try to find out something to prove my theory but I guess you did that. What do you know?", " well I talked to her and she said that when she started highschool she was having hallucinations and that's why her friends don't want anything to do with her. Sound like anyone you know?" I hinted. " So you think she's a necromancer? We got to try to find out what we can, if she's part of the experiment she could be in danger" he said as we entered out classroom. I agreed and we sat down in our seats next to Simon.

The lecture was a lot shorter today, we were supposed to begin working on a project. He talked for about ten minutes, before explaining where the supplies were and leaving us to work. As we were painting I nudged Simon on the shoulder. " We think Marilyn might be a supernatural...possibly part of the experiment" , he looked confused, " she seems so normal though.. And she's lived here all her life. What makes you thinks this?". I repeated what I had just explained to Derek a few minutes ago. "Woah. Well we better find out as soon as we can, we wouldn't want her to be in danger.". I was going to try and find out as much as I can in the next few classes, in as subtle of a way as possible. I was almost hopeful that she was a necromancer, it would be nice to be able to talk to someone that understands what I go through.


	9. Alone Time

When we got back from school that evening we explained to Kit what we had discovered. " Marilyn? I went for training at the hospital today and the lady that was helping me said her daughter Marilyn is in your grade. I can try to find out if she was adopted because her mother seems to bubbly and happy to be someone hiding from the Edison Group. I know it seems nosey, but find out what you can, purely because if she is supernatural she needs to be aware so she can stay safe".

Kit sent Derek and I to the variety store, we needed noodles for a pasta Tori and I were going to make for dinner tonight. It was only about a five minute walk from out house. I grabbed Dereks huge, warm hand and we walked in silence at first, not an awkward silence there was just not much to say. " Well that would be cool for you to have another necromancer around." He smiled at me, " yeah actually, atleast its not something that we don't have experience with. If she is a supernatural we'll know exactly how to help her and train her to control her powers". We were already at the store so Derek opened the small glass door for me, a bell ringed as we walked in. We headed to the very small grocery section in the far corner of the store, where we found some penne and tomatoe sauce, " do you think they have parmesan cheese?" I asked Derek " yeah it has to be here somewhere..." He replied looking around the dusty shelves of canned goods. I decided to ask the tall grey haired lady who was sitting behind the counter, she seemed friendly enough. " Excuse me would you happen to have parmesan cheese?", "of course honey, Marilyn! Can you show this young lady where the shaker of parmesan cheese is?". Sure enough, Marilyn hurried out of the back room, blonde ponytail bouncing as she rushed over to us. "Chloe?! Hey!", " hi Marilyn, I didn't know you worked here, do you live near by? We live like a five minute walk from here!". "Yeah I actually live in the house right next to this" she replied handing he the parmesan. " Well thanks, I'll see you around!" I said walking to pay.

"Well that's convenient", I said to Derek as we left the store, " we'll be able to easily keep and eye on her so we know if there's something going on with her". " Yeah, I can scope out the house too if we have trouble finding things out". I felt a little bad intruding on Marilyn, but if she is a supernatural it's for the better in the long run.

When we got back home I went to find Tori so we could make the pasta. It was a recipe she knew, surprisingly. I think she had asked if I'd make it with her for a little bit of bonding time. Tori was waiting for the pasta to boil while I cut up a tomato and onion Kit had picked up when he went grocery shopping. " So me, Derek, and Simon think there's something up with Marilyn" I explained. She looked confused, " but she's really nice? Why would there be something wrong?" She asked, " well she told me her friends stopped talking to her when they started high school because she was having visions, sound like something that happened to anyone you know?" I implied. " Woah so you think she's a necromancer? That would be awesome! Another supernatural that's not a dick!" I giggled, " I'd feel bad because that kind of screws up her life but yeah, it would be cool".

Tori and I finished the pasta and it was actually looking good. We all sat down around the table to eat. Simon was going to try out for the football team tomorrow after school, so he'd have to walk home. Tori and Marilyn were going to the mall tomorrow and she said she was going to drag me along. Secretly I wanted to go to get to know Marilyn better, the more time we spend together the better chance to get information. Kit announced that he had a midnights shift so he would be leaving for work right after dinner. Simon was going to get ice cream with some guys on the football team, and Tori was going to get her nails done at a salon down the street so me and Derek had the house for outselves for a couple hours.

Once everyone was gone Derek grinned and picked my up, bounding down the stairs to his room this time. I giggled and my cheeks flushed, heart pounding. My legs locked around his waist and our lips met in a passionate kiss. His lips were hot on mine, he snaked his tongue into my mouth. He slowly moved into the small bathroom he and Simon shared. He set me down, gently pushing me against the wall. Our bodies pressed together and I could feel liquid pool between my legs. Just then Derek pulled back, quickly slipping his shirt off and hesitating at the hem of mine. I nodded slowly and he lifted it over my head dropping it to the floor. His hands explored my stomach and the small of my back. He slowly moved up and unclipped my bra. I shrugged it off and it fell to the floor, Derek pressed his chest to mine, the contact felt so good. He groaned against my mouth, and I could feel his erection getting harder.

Suddenly he broke the kiss and continued down my jaw and neck, not stopping when he reached me chest. I gasped as his mouth came in contact with my breasts. When it continued back up I decided it was his turn, letting my hands glide along his perfectly sculpted chest. He shivered when my hand reacher the top of his jeans. I undid the zipped and button and pushed them down. Derek's breathing was heavy as I lowered my face to his..."Area". "Chlo you don't have to do this" he said in a husky voice. " I want to " I replied slowly exposing Derek's prominent erection. It was huge, which was a little intimidating but as I moved my head up and down Derek made groans of approval. I used my tongue sliding it up and down his length. He came in my mouth and I swallowed it in two gulps. Just then the door opened and Simon's cheery voice called "I'm home!" Derek and I scrambled to get dressed. Simon was rummaging through the fridge which gave us just enough time to get dressed and casually sit on the bed pretending nothing happened.

Simon came in and talked a bit about the guys from the team and how they were really nice before going up to get a drink. I sighed, that was close.

Hey guys! Since you were wondering I rated this story M for future chapters, like this one. I didn't want to rush right into M stuff because Chloe isn't like that. And thanks so much mystupidityoutdoesmystupidity for the suggestion about having Liz check on Marilyn! I never even thought about that and I think its an amazing idea! I'll be using it in the next chapter. Anyone who wants to make suggestions to help with my writing can feel free as well! Thanks for the reviews!


	10. The Truth Is Revealed

I woke up to the sound of someone softly calling my name. I opened my eyes to see Liz, my friend from the Lyle House that I has thought I'd never see again. She was a ghost of course, but I was so happy to see her. " Liz! What are you doing here?" , " well I had been keeping tabs on you, just incase you needed me, and I think you could use an invisible friend to do some inspecting on Marilyn" she said with a wink. " Oh my god, you're a life saver! That would save us a lot of work", I smiled brightly at her. " Okay! I'll keep an eye on her and report what I see back. Anything to help a friend" she said with a perky smile, and with that she left. It was 6:20, earlier than my usual wake up time, but I was wide awake so there was no way I'd fall asleep for ten more minutes.

After pulling my hair back into a french braid and throwing on some lip gloss I headed downstairs, excited to tell everyone what Liz was up to. Derek was at the table plowing through a bowl of cereal, " Liz was here! She's going to check on Marilyn for us." I exclaimed. " Great! We'll know what's going on real soon then" he smiled putting his dirty bowl in the sink.

I filled Simon and Tori in as we walked to catch our bus. Marilyn was saving us seats so we sat in the back with her. I was insanely curious about her, I was hoping to catch up with Liz at lunch and see what she found.

First and second period went by really slowly. I forgot what it was like to watch the clock counting the minutes until class is finally over. I was really eager to talk to Liz, and that's all I could think about as the clock sluggishly ticked. Art wasn't as bad as english because I had Simon and Derek to distract me. When the bell finally rang I explained to Derek was I was doing and rushed to the exit next to the art room.

I made my way to the forest behind the school, and pulled out the cellphone Kit had given me for emergencies. I learned that pretending to talk on the phone made talking to ghosts look normal if anyone was to walk by, not that I expected to run into anyone around here. "Liz..?" I asked hesitantly, hoping she was near by. She tapped me on the shoulder and I spun around, " did you check out...you know who..." I said, not wanting to be overheard by someone that knew Marilyn. " Yeah. I went to her house and she seems normal, but she definitely had the glow of a necromancer, but not a dangerous one. I think she knows what's going on, but she's adopted so her parents have no clue. I checked for any evidence that the edison group is chasing her and I couldn't find anything bad near the house, but I got the list of remaining subjects and her name is on it." She finished her lengthly explanation. " Well she's in for a shock. I hate them for doing this to innocent kids." I sighed in frustrated. " Me too " Liz looked very sympathetic, "well go on and have lunch with everyone, I'll keep an eye on everything and report back to you soon!" She smiled and ran away.

I wanted to catch everyone up so badly but I couldn't mention it while Marilyn was around, we would find a much better time to break the news to her. I had third period gym with Derek so I would catch him up then.

We were doing badminton in gym, and I teamed up with Derek. There was only 3 nets in the schools tiny gym so we were sitting out and waiting for our turn to play. We sat at the far corner out of everyones earshot. " So I talked to Liz. Marilyn is a necromancer... and she's part of the experiment" he looked a little angry, " only us would run into a supernatural anywhere we go, no matter how hard we try to have a normal life. I feel pretty bad for her too" he frowned. It was our turn, we could continue this conversation later.

We got home and explained everything to Kit. He said we should tell Marilyn since she's comfortable with us, and then we'll just have to deal with it from there. He said we should go over there tonight though, the sooner the better. Especially because she was involved in the experiment, the Edison Group has probably been trying to find her for years, I almost felt bad that we came here, if we get caught she is likely to as well. Me and Tori decided to go without Simon and Derek, Marilyn probably didn't trust Derek, considering how much he struggles with being friendly, and we were almost positive that she had feelings for Simon so she wouldn't want to see her freak out.

" God I feel so bad for her, it always happens to the best people " Tori sighed in frustration. " Yeah I feel terrible, but at least she's getting some warning so she doesn't just get sucked into the Edison Group and their web of lies". She agreed as we arrived in front of Marilyn's house. It was mint green with white trim, very old fashioned compared to the modern houses I was used to seeing where I was from, but that was what all of Hartlington was like. Me and Tori stayed hidden in the trees that were infront of Marilyn's house. We hadn't decided how we were going to go about telling her. In the end we decided I should, because I was a necromancer too so I can really relate to what she's going through.

We slowly walked up to the house, knocking on the white door hesitantly. A petite blonde very similar to Marilyn answered the door. She looked like an older version of her, and she was wearing an apron covered in flour. "Excuse my appearance! But how can I help you?" Her voice seemed very genuine and cheerful. " Hi, I'm Chloe and this is my sister Tori, we're friends of Marilyn's" I explained trying to look friendly and innocent. " Oh Marilyn had talked about you girls! You're Kit's daughters, come on in Marilyn is just upstairs".

We let Marilyn's mother lead us up to her room. She smiled when she saw us, "hey guys what are you doing here?". We waited for her mom to close the door before we explained that we needed to talk to her about something important. " Look I know that sounds weird because we just met you and all, but trust me were only doing this because we have to" she looked at Tori expectantly. " Okay? So what is it" she looked beyond confused, " well" I began the long speech that I had quickly come up with, " you know all the weird visions you've been having? Well I'm not sure if you already know this... but they're not visions. This may sound a little bit crazy, but you're seeing ghosts. They want to talk to you because you're one of the few people that can actually communicate with them. I'm a necromancer, just like you, which means we can see and talk to ghosts. There's also witches, like Tori and Simon, and werewolves like Derek. I know this is a lot to take in, but you must know it's true. The so called visions are too weird to be something made up in your head, I of all people understand". The confusion and fear on Marilyn's face grew as I talked. " I know this only makes it worse, but you're also part of a supernatural experiment, called Project Genisis. So you're genetically modified in an attempt to make a better super natural. This means they're looking for you, because the experiment failed" I concluded my long explanation.

"Woah. What does that mean? Also why are you guys here?" She looked shocked. " Well were also part of that experiment, and we're on the run from the cabal, which is a super natural group that Is very powerful. We defeated the Edison group for the time being, but they'll be back. We thought a quiet town like this would be perfect for hiding, we didn't expect to run into another subject here of all places". She let that sink in, " so does that mean I'll have to run too, just like you guys? I guess my biological mother had big reason for putting me up for adoption" she sighed, overwhelmed and confused.

Tori and I talked to Marilyn for an hour longer, answering questions and explaining what we'd have to do. She took it really well, joking around that It's good we get along since were going to be spending a lot of time together in the future. She was going to come over after school tomorrow to talk to Kit and get to know the family more, she needed to be comfortable in case we ever had to go on the run with her. This was going to be an interesting next few months.

Hey guys I hope you liked the way I told Marilyn and such. I tried to make it interesting, but next chapter should be better because she actually gets to meet the family, and not the fake versions of themselves that they pretended to be. There will be romance next chapter too. I'm going to pursue romance with Simon and Marilyn as well. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming.


	11. New Member Of The Pack

Ignore the fact that I said Marilyn was coming over after school, it's the weekend so I decided to just have her come over during the day. Sorry about the confusion!

I was lying in the forest, curled into Derek. He was in wolf form and my fingers were entangled into his coarse fur. There was a sharp sound to my right, next thing I know I hear a loud shot. My heart is pounding, breath hitching in my throat as I look up to see what the commotion is. There's a man, maybe in his mid thirties, dragging a young brunette through the trees. He threw her to the ground violently and she scurried back, her face was consumed by overwhelming fear. He pulled out his gun, holding it to her head, and waited an agonizingly long time before finally pulling the trigger, and there was the loud crack of the shot once again. Next thing I know the man has the girl again, a repeating vision like the one I had when Derek was just beginning to change and we were staying in the woods by a rest stop.

Only this time I couldn't look away, I couldn't turn my head away from the agonizing scene in front of me. I screamed and jumped awake. I found myself in my bed, surrounded by the somewhat farmiliar surroundings of my new bedroom. There was beads of sweat forming on my forehead, and next thing I know Derek is bounding up the steps leading to my attic loft. "Chloe?! Are you okay I heard screaming " he gathered my shaky form in his protective arms and a wave of reassurance rushed over my body. " Yeah, I am now. Bad dream " I mumbled into his bare chest. Derek didn't want to leave, and to be honest I didn't want him to either. He pulled me under the covers and told me to get some sleep.

When I woke up I was curled into Derek's side, head resting on his muscular chest. His arm was still wrapped protectively around he and he was snoring softly. I looked at the time on the watch next to my bed, it was already 10:00, which was unusual for me and Derek since we were generally early risers. I tried to get up gently to avoid waking Derek, but it of course failed because of his sharp werewolf senses. He opened his eyes and yawned, "morning" he mumbles in a groggy voice. I leaned down to kiss him softly, "morning, thank you for last night " I smiled and he flashed a grin " anytime ".

No one commented on me and Derek sleeping together, it was nice that Kit trusted us so much. Not even Simon or Tori made their usual witty remarks as we sat down and had breakfast together. Marilyn was supposed to come over around 1:00, and it was already 11:00 by the time we finished up our bowls of cereal and tossed them into the sink. I went upstairs to get a towel, the nightmare left me feeling sweaty and gross, I desperately needed a hot shower.

Tori was hogging the bathroom once again, surprise, surprise. I headed down to Derek and Simons bathroom, no one was in the room so I just went right into the bathroom without asking. " Hey bro, learn to knock " Derek teased, he was standing in front of the mirror naked. I gulped, " oh my god I'm so sorry I t-thought the bathroom was e-empty " I stuttered, and I could feel my cheeks heating up. " Chloe? Oh...um I was just about to take a shower " he said nervously. My eyes were glued to his so I could avoid looking down at his very naked body, " oh, Toris hogging ours so ill just wait for one to be free " I spun around ready to retreat when Derek caught my shoulder. " Or we can take one together " his grin was filled with lust, "a-alright" I gave him a nervous smile. With that he pushed me against the wall pushing his naked body to mine. He took off my shirt and slipped a hand behind my back, lips attacking mine, he swiftly unclipped the bra and I let it fall to the floor. The pants were next, he swiftly got working on the fly and button, pushing them down so I could step out of them.

The shower was hot, the steam only adding to the sexiness. I was nervous, and really shy because this is the first time Derek has seen me fully naked. He massaged my back with body wash and I massaged his. He also washed my hair taking extra time to give me a scalp massage. We talked as we massaged, I loved how comfortable we were with each other, we talked about anything and everything and got out when the water ran cold.

Simon was in their bedroom when I walked out with a towel turban. You couldn't even tell that Derek had been in the shower, he ran gel through his wet hair making it look like he just slicked it back, good thing no one else would know. " Woah guys keep it pg " Simon teased, " you won't mention this to anyone alright? You know you owe me from all the times I covered for you and your countless girlfriends" Derek blackmailed him smoothly. I laughed as Simon made a pretend annoyed face and went upstairs.

I had just finished getting dressed and pulling my wet hair into a side braid when there was a knock at the door. Marilyn! She was coming over to talk, I guess my busy morning cause this to slip my mind. I bounded down the steps, swinging the door open to let Marilyn in. " Hey " she said with a small smile, I walked her to the kitchen and told her to wait there so I could round up everyone else and we could all talk. Simon and Tori smiled at her as they walked into the kitchen, " hey Marilyn " they chorused. Kit shook her hand " I'm Kit " he gave her his best friendly smile.

Once we had all settled around our small kitchen table Kit broke the silence. " Well Marilyn, as you now know you have a lot more in common with all of us then you may have thought. The kids went through the same thing you are now and you can feel free to ask anything whenever you need it, we know that it's never an easy process " she nodded respectfully. " As you also learned, we have some bad luck because we were involved in a dangerous experiment, and are still being hunted because of that. I'm sure Chloe and Tori told you how important it is to keep any information about us, and super naturals in general a secret?", "yes sir" Marilyn nodded. " Well first of all, were not all related" Simon said with a wink. " Shocking, isn't it?" Derel grunted sarcastically, " Derek is my step brother, and Tori is my biological sister who I didn't meet until recently. We were all enrolled in what we thought was a group home when my dad was missing a few months ago, and that's when we realized that we were all supernaturals and something was up with the nurses. We escaped the Lyle House a few weeks ago, and defeated the people responsible for the experiment. That's basically how we ended up as a fake family living in a small town in the middle of no where" Simon winked, trying to make everything as funny and care free as always.

Marilyn looked overwhelmed, " well that's a lot to take in " she laughed nervously. " So I'm a part of all this because...? " She was still lost. " Well " I spoke up finally, " we weren't the only ones involved in the experiment. Several other young parents were and they often ended up having to leave their kids in order to try to fix their mistakes. That's probably what your parents did, made sure you were adopted into a small town that no one would look in. Until now, the Cabal knows you're here, and soon they'll know we are too. We need to be prepared to run at any moment, I can't force you but I suggest that you run with us. The Cabal are a lot worse than you think, they'll make you their slaves." I concluded. "Woah. That's crazy! I mean I respect my parents a lot more now that I know they had a very good reason for giving me up for adoption but why would they get involved in something like that?", Kit cleared his throat. " As a parent that regretfully allowed his child to be involved I can understand how it happened. We were all young parents and we didn't really know what we were getting into. They made it sound like it would make your already hard lives as super naturals a lot easier so I of course wanted that for Simon. Once you've been around the Edison Group employees it's easy to see how someone could be manipulated by them." Kit looked saddened, I doubt this was something he liked talking about. "Believe me we're paying for that mistake" he gave a small, nervous laugh.

" Well I don't know you very well but for some reason I trust everything you guys are saying. I knew that I wasn't imagining everything that I was seeing, and I've had this constant paranoid feeling like someone is watching me. I guess I just needed someone to confirm it. I hope we don't end up having to run, at least for a while. Oh and Chloe? Can you teach me more about how to use my powers?" She smiled shyly. " Of course, whenever you're ready you can just come over, the door's open " I grinned. I was glad Marilyn was someone we all liked, she could become as much of a part of the group as any of us.

We drifted away from the table to do our own thing, Derek and I went to the backyard and Simon was giving Marilyn a tour of the house, flirting with her the entire time. I sincerely hoped that Marilyn and Simon worked out, he was so happy when he talked to her, and she is more likely than any other girl to stick around. I'm anxious to see how life in this new town is going to play out.

Hey guys! Hope you likes this chapter. I know not much is happening with Derek and Chloe but I'm taking it semi slow cuz that's how they are in the book. Lots of Simon and Marilyn in future chapters! I'm going to make her a very main character. Review please.


	12. Girls Day!

I was exhausted by the time I finally got into bed on saturday. Marilyn had stayed until late that night and I just wanted to crawl into bed and get some sleep. I drifted into a deep sleep seconds after my head hit the pillow.

I was alone in what appeared to be an abandoned building, it was dark and the place was covered in trash. There was a rustling from the other side of the room, becoming increasingly louder like it was headed right for me. I panicked, it was pitch black and I couldn't see what was coming for me, and I doubt I could fight it even if I did. My heart was racing as a dark figure rounded the corner and came into my view. It was a rotting corpse, in a zombie like state just like the time when we were on the run and I brought a dead man to life. This time I didn't have Derek and Simon to talk me through it, I was trapped.

I woke with a start. This was the second time I woke up with cold sweats in two nights. I tried to control my breathing and racing heart, why were these nightmares continuously haunting me? I rolled over and closed my eyes, hoping to get back to sleep.

I tossed and turned for fifteen minutes, still scared from my nightmare. I got up and quietly tip-toed downstairs to Derek and Simon's room. The door was cracked open and I slipped in, hoping that I didn't disturb Simon. Derek was sprawled on his tiny bed, feet hanging off the end, I could seen Simon's back but his head was covered with a pillow. I crawled into Derek's bed, slipping into the pocket between him and the wall. He moved a bit but didn't wake up, good, I didn't want to have him worrying about me when he should be sleeping. Exhaustion quickly took over as Derek's warmth chased away my fear, and I drifted into the peaceful sleep I had been looking for

I woke up to Simon Dumping cold water all over me and Derek. " What the hell ?!" Derek grunted, shooting up from his deep sleep. Simon was laughing hysterically, " morning bro! " He shouted as he ran from the room before Derek had the chance to get up and chase him. I laughed, I was soaked but I had to give Simon props, that was pretty funny. I gave Derek a quick kiss before laughing and running off to change into dry clothes.

I followed the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen downstairs, Simon was at the stove cheerful as ever and Derek was moping in a chair at the table. " Hey chloe you want some eggs?", "sure, thanks Si " I smiled. " Still grumpy Derek? " I winked and sat down. Tori can running into the kitchen, " Chloe! Come to the mall with Marilyn and I! Were going to get mani pedis! You could use some girl time" she winked at me. " Those nails need some help " she started at my tiny unpainted finger nails with a look of disgust. I rolled my eyes " you're right. I'll come with you guys " I gave in, girl time would be nice. " Oh! I almost forgot, were also getting dresses for the dance next friday. Which you'll be going to. " Tori grinned at me, dances weren't my thing, but I guess I would give it a chance.

The spa we went to was in Hartlington's tiny mall, and was fairly big in comparison to some of the other stores. They had a lot of nail polish to choose from, and I ended up picking a bright purple with sparkles for my toes, and a mint green for my finger nails. We sat in the spa chairs and it was actually really relaxing. " So you and Simon? " Tori winked at Marilyn and I giggled. Marilyn's cheeks turned bright red and she looked nervous, " I don't know.. Maybe. He's really sweet ". " You guys would be the perfect couple! " Tori gushed, being her typical self, " he's a really good guy too " . We chatted more, gossiping about the dance next week and how Simon should ask Marilyn. Tori gushed about the new boy she likes who was the captain of the swim team and had " killer abs ".

After about an hour in the spa our nails were dry and we were free to go. We headed to dynamite, " this is the best dress store in Hartlington, well one of the only dress stores actually. " Marilyn explained as we walked in. There were bright colors every where, I guess that was the new trend. Tori and Marilyn ran right over to a rack of bright pink dresses, typical Tori. I smilled and headed over to some blue dresses that caught my eye.

After looking through all the racks Tori chose a hot pink dress, it was skin tight with a small cut out on the side, the edge of the cut out was surrounded by silver gems. It looked really good on her, and she chose silver heels to match. Marilyn got a blue dress, tight at the top and flowy as it went down. The bust was covered in blue sequins that complimented her skin tone nicely. I was the last to be looking, picky and unsure what to get. I was surprised considering that Tori was usually the one taking forever to find something. Tori walked over after an hour of looking with a red dress, it was skin tight with little cut outs around the waist and an open back with a design created by jeweled straps. It fit perfectly and complimented the red in my hair. " Chloe that looks stunning! Derek is going to have trouble controling himself " she winked and helped me pick my own pair of heels, which were just plain black. She also ran to the drugstore and got red lipstick, which she swore would make me look "smoking hot".

When we got home I went to find Derek. He was in his room curled up in his bed, which was extremely unusual for Derek. I could see the sweat pouring off him as soon as I walked in, "Der? Are you okay?" I asked tentatively, walking towards his bed. " Yeah, just the change, I feel like shit " he groaned as his back muscles spasmed. " Why don't we go hangout in the forest until your change is done? Might as well go now while you're still able to walk there and everything " I said softly, rubbing his back. He agreed and got up from his bed.

Once we were upstairs I called for Kit and told him where we were going. Simon clapped Derek on his back as he walked past, his way of showing support. We found a small clearing in the forest, not too far from home which was convenient so I would have to remember this place for next time. Derek threw off his clothes. Underwear too this time, they always ripped and we were constantly having to buy him new ones, now that I had seen everything there was no point in ripping more pairs.

The change wasn't as violent as it used to be, but Derek was still in a lot of pain. He was on all fours panting, sweat poured off his back ad I rubbed it to try and ease the pain of the muscle spasms. He yelped as his body started to move around inside, taking on the shape of a wolf. His face was hardly human, and I stepped back to avoid getting hurt as the last few seconds of the change took over. When it was finally done Derek, in wolf form, collapsed to the ground in defeat. I curled up to him and he fell asleep, exhausted from the transformation like always. I let him sleep for a couple hours, not wanting to disturb him after what he went through but once it got to be late a shook him awake so we could head back and sleep in a bed for the night.

Once I finally got the sleepy Derek back to the house he crashed in his bed, and I followed, knowing that I wouldn't only have to come down here in the middle of the night due to another terrifying nightmare. I fell into a peaceful sleep, exhausted from the long day.


	13. wake up call

My brain was still foggy when I woke from a deep sleep the next morning, but one thing I knew for sure was that the bed I was in was scorching, my shirt clung to my back, damp with sweat. When I became aware I realized that Derek's legs were intertwined with mine, one heavy arm draped over my slim waist. I guess that's why it was so stuffy in here. Simon was in his bed on the other side of the room, he had thrown his covers off, Derek and I weren't the only ones feeling the heat, it must just be a hot day. It was friday but we weren't going to school. Kit called us all out because Tori and I had to get our hair and makeup done before the dance, the boys just got lucky.

I turned to Derek, causing him to stir a little, I don't want to wake him but I don't know if I can get up without doing just that. Derek's emerald eyes fluttered open and gave me one if his rare, breathtaking grins, those were what I lived for. My heart fluttered, "good morning beautiful, guess I just can't keep my hands off you " he winked, pulling me closer. He bent down placing a sweet, tender kiss on my lips. My petite frame melted against his huge, protective body. The kiss deepened as his tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Our tongues slid together and a deep growl reverberated through Derek's chest.

I prayed that Simon would stay asleep in his bed, only a few feet away from us. Thank god that he's a deep sleeper. Derek's hand trailed down my body, stopping in the dip of my lower back. He then slid his hand onto my butt, causing a low moan to escape. It was a miracle that Simon was still sound asleep, not even bothered by the sounds we were making. A stab of white hot desire coursed through my body as Derek ground his lower half into mine.

I noticed Derek's lack of clothes. He was in boxers while I was still fully dressed from the previous day. Derek seemed to notice to, grabbing the hem of my shirt and waiting for my nod of approval. The pants went next, tossed carelessly to the other side of the bed. Derek lowered his body to mine, the skin-on-skin contact caused another groan from Derek. Our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, my subtle curves fitting right in with his hard ridges.

Derek's kisses had moved to my breasts. I cupped my mouth to prevent a moan from escaping, I couldn't wake Simon now. Derek was still avoiding my nipples so I dug my hand in his hair urging him to be where I needed him most. I dont know where my sudden confidence was coming from, a lot had changed since I was placed in the Lyle house.

He finally payed attention to my nipples and I fought every urge to hold back a moan. He massaged the other breast with his hand, alternating until I was writhing with need. Derek nipped me, looking up with a wicked smile, keeping eye contact as he took a downward detour. He paused at my waist line, waiting for permission, I gave a tiny nod, feeling a little shy. He pulled my panties and shorts down slowly, not taking them off completely since Simon was still in the room. He licked up my slit, causing me to buck my hips and bite my cheek to avoid letting out a scream. He started working on my clit, tongue hitting the perfect spot every time. I could feel a white hot coil building in my stomach, I doubted that I would last much longer. Just then he thrust a finger in too, pulling me over the edge. He licked up the juices until there was nothing left to give and grinned. The fact that I let him do that even surprised myself.

Just them Simon stirred in the other bed, I darted under the covers, hoping I could play it off and Derek and I would look like we were still sleeping. Simon stretched and groaned, he was never good with mornings. He padded off into the small bathroom and I used that opportunity to quick get dressed. I grinned at Derek, planting a sexy kiss on his lips as I headed upstairs to cook something for breakfast. We had a long day ahead and could use a big breakfast to give us energy.

As I was walking upstairs I realized something. I couldn't go to the dance with Derek tonight, we were "siblings". I couldn't believe that this managed to slip past both me and Tori. As much as this life we were leading seemed normal, we were still running. I was looking forward to such a normal thing, I could go to the dance with a date and have a blast like any normal teenager. If only it were that simple. This was going to get me down for the rest of the night. I headed upstairs to Tori's room in need of some girl talk.


End file.
